Gabrielle
by 2lieutenant
Summary: What happens when Gabrielle shows up? Havoc ensues, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the** ** _Rat_** **Patrol or profit from writing.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed the sample. I have decided to continue with the story. For those of you who were not in favor of me continuing the story, I would recommend you don't read this. I hope to continue this story, but I am out of inspiration, so it will be slow in coming.**

Moffitt's jaw dropped. It couldn't be. What was she doing here? Gabrielle turned around just in time to see Moffitt.

"Jack!" she cried in her light beautiful accent. She ran to him and fiercely embraced him.

Moffitt stiffened. After a moment, his arms moved from his side and enveloped her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Her face took on a hurt expression. "You are not happy to see me?"

"I am. I'm just rather surprised to see you here. Where is your husband?"

"That is why we are here," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

He drew back. "That's why you're here?"

She nodded, "Oui. Pierre has very important information about rockets that could impact the whole war. He must get it to Allied Headquarters. We need you to escort us to the airbase. We have received word the Germans know about the information."

Jenkins, Captain Boggs' aide appeared. "The Captain would like to see you and the rest of the Rat Patrol," he informed Moffitt.

Moffitt nodded, "I'll get them."

Presently, he came back with the rest of them.

"You wanted to see us, Captain?" asked Troy.

"Yes," he gestured to Gabrielle where she was standing next to her husband. "You are acquainted with Mrs. Marchand?"

Troy looked over at her. "We are."

Tully and Hitch exchanged looks. _What was she doing here?_

The Captain continued, "Well, Mr. Marchand has made quite an interesting discovery regarding rocket fuel and well, you understand my meaning." He looked a Troy for confirmation.

"We understand. Sensitive information."

"Exactly. We need you to escort them to the airbase. Normally, that would be a very simple task, but we have received word that the Germans might know about this, and might be planning something. You will need to be extremely cautious. Do you understand?"

"Yes. One question: When do we leave?"

"In two days. Hopefully, the Krauts will have backed away by then. So, requisition whatever you need and get those jeeps of yours ready."

"Whatever we need, Captain?" asked Hitch.

"Yes, Private, whatever you need."

Hitch grinned, "Can I have a few more bags of chewing gum?"

Captain Boggs sighed, "Didn't you just ask for some?"

"I did, but I ran out because I had to fix the jeep."

"Alright, you may have more bubblegum."

"Thanks, Captain."

The Captain shook his head as he watched them leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I wasn't sure about this chapter. I'm trying to show the human side of my character. We all get jealous, I'm sure. Feel free to tell me what you think, be it good or bad.**

Later that evening, Gabrielle joined the Rat Patrol for dinner. Shortly after, Christina's shift ended to she went in search of Moffitt. She entered the mess hall and looked around. Her face brightened when she saw them. Then her eyes took in Gabrielle and they narrowed. She headed straight toward them.

"Hello, Jack." She bent down and kissed her cheek.

The other members of the Rat Patrol glanced at each other. This was unusual for Christina. Normally, she saved her displays of affection for when she and Moffitt were alone. Tully discreetly peeked at Gabrielle. Her face had lost its cheer, and had been replaced with a mixture of envy and disappointment.

Christina scrutinized Gabrielle. She turned to Moffitt. "I don't think we've been introduced."

Moffitt jumped slightly. "Of course, Gabrielle, this is Christina. Christina, this is Gabrielle."

The two women sized each other up. The tension between them crackled like static. Moffitt continued to glance frantically at them. At last, Christina held out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you."

Gabrielle did the same. "Likewise."

Moffitt let out a sigh he hadn't known he'd been holding. They all sat there, not saying a word. Finally Gabrielle got up.

"I should check on Pierre. Lovely seeing all of you again."

The minute she was out of earshot, Christina pinned Moffitt down with a hard stare.

"Who is she?" she demanded.

Moffitt ran a hand through his hair. "She's an old friend."

Christina raised an eyebrow. "An old friend?"

Moffitt sighed, "Okay, an old girlfriend. Emphasis on the old."

"Why is she here? Why did you break up?"

Moffitt looked uncomfortable. Finally, he answered, "She was married."

"She was what? You had an affair with a married woman?"

"No, no. I mean by the time I saw her again, she was married."

Hitch interrupted, "Sarge, perhaps you should start from the beginning."

Moffitt nodded, "Good idea."


	4. Chapter 4

The three other members of the Rat Patrol wisely decided to leave. Moffitt noticed and waved a hand.

"Don't leave, we're going somewhere else. No reason others have to hear this." He offered Christina his arm and they left for her room. Once they got there, Moffitt started to explain.

"This isn't at all what it seems."

Christina crossed her arms. "It isn't? Jack, first you tell me she used to be your girlfriend, but you broke up because she was _married._ Then you try to tell me you saw her again but she was already married. Excuse me if I think you story is skeptical and confusing. None of what you're saying is making any sense."

Moffitt sat down on the bed. He gestured to it.

"Would you sit down, please? You're making me more nervous."

Christina complied and sat down next to him.

"Okay, now start explaining."

He drew in a breath and exhaled. "I met her when I got injured. Shot in the leg. A Major Rettig was after me. He tried to persuade Gabrielle to help him. She said no. He began to develop an interest in her. He became her most ardent admirer, as she put it. He was obsessed with her. After I left, he continued to go after her. Finally he became too much, and she left her village. He sent Gestapo after her. She joined the French Resistance and married Pierre Manchard. Rettig captured her husband. He offered to let him go if she would marry him. That's when I saw her again. I was there to help free her husband. At the exchange point, Rettig tried to capture us, and she shot him."

Christina put her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't know."

He drew her to him. They sat like this for several minutes. At last Christina pulled away. Looking him in the eye, she asked, "Do you still love her?"

 **Author's Note: When I first watched The Fatal Reunion Raid, the way Gabrielle said, "He was my most ardent admirer," in her French accent, rather creeped me out. When I watched it again the other day, it still gave me a weird feeling. Anyways, I couldn't resist incorporating it in here.**

 **This chapter's rather odd, I think, but I had to write it.**


	5. Chapter 5

He swallowed audibly. "I don't know. Maybe?" It was a question, not a statement. It was true. Seeing Gabrielle again had brought back all the feelings for her he'd thought were long gone.

Christina nodded slowly. She disengaged herself from his arms and slowly rose. "I think you'd better leave now," she said softly, her eyes on the floor.

"Christina," Moffitt's eyes pleaded for understanding.

She held up a hand. "Not right now, Jack. Give me time to think." She looked up and met his eyes. A storm of emotions shined there. "Just please leave for now. We'll talk more some other time."

Moffitt reluctantly left. He immediately sought out Tully. He found him in his room, reading a book.

"Tully, could I talk to you for a moment?" Moffitt asked uncertainly.

Tully set down his book. "Sure, Sarge. What do you need to talk about?"

Moffitt hesitated before answering, "It's about Christina." He stopped.

"Yes?" Tully prompted.

Moffitt sighed, "I told her about Gabrielle. She was rather understanding, but then she asked me if I stilled loved Gabrielle."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I said maybe." Moffitt started pacing. "It wasn't the right answer, I know. I couldn't just lie to her. But now she's hurt and I don't know what to do; how to fix it. Maybe I should try to explain again tomorrow."

"No," Tully said sharply. Moffitt glanced at him, surprised. Tully softened his tone. "Sorry, but don't talk to her about it for awhile. Give her time to sort everything out."

Moffitt nodded. "Okay, thanks for listening, Tully."

Tully smiled. "Anytime, Sarge."

"Don't call me that."

 **Author's Note: I know this is a really short chapter, but I just needed to get something out there. Hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Moffitt went to breakfast by himself. He wanted a few moments to himself, before the rest of them got there. He got his food and sat down. Moments later, Gabrielle walked in. She looked around. When she spotted Moffitt, she headed for him. He inwardly groaned. Now he had to deal with two hurt women. He tried to angle himself so she wouldn't see him, but it was too late. She sat down across from him.

"Good morning, Jack."

He nodded curtly. "Good morning."

She trained her eyes on the wall, and did not move them. She didn't say anything for a time. Moffitt finished his breakfast, and was about to leave when she stopped him. " I never expected to see you again, after you saved Pierre."

"Well, like I told you; big war, small world."

"I see you have a girlfriend now." Her eyes never wavered from the wall.

Moffitt swallowed. "Yes, I do. She is very nice; you would like her. She is a nurse. Something you are very familiar with, I'm sure."

She smiled slightly at the reference to the time he had spent with her. "Yes, I still have practice because of Pierre."

"How is he?"

"As well as one could hope after spending time with the Gestapo."

Moffitt was at loss for words, so he simply nodded.

"How long will the trip take?"

Moffitt shrugged. "Depends on if the Germans have backed away by now."

"Oh." Neither said anything for a while. Finally, "How did you meet her?"

"We had an encounter with a Gestapo officer. Long story. Wouldn't want to bore you."

"On the contrary, I assure you." She paused. "She's very beautiful."

Moffitt smiled. "Yes she is." He hastily added, "Not like you aren't."

"Thank you, but there is no need to flatter me."

"It is not flattery when it is true."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"I better go now."

She nodded. "So should I. I should check on Pierre."


	7. Chapter 7

Christina and Gabrielle avoided Moffitt for the rest of the afternoon. He didn't even see a glimpse of them, something he was somewhat relieved about. He wasn't sure what he'd prefer: two hurt women who ignored him completely, or two angry women who argued with each other and him constantly. When they were arguing, at least he knew what they were feeling. He could try to do something about it. When they just ignored him, his ears didn't burn; but he also didn't know what was going on in their minds. He understood Christina had a reason to be hurt and angry. After all, he had told her he might still be in love with his old girlfriend.

Gabrielle was different he told himself. He had no previous engagements with her. After she had gotten married, she had "cut" all ties with him. She had no claim on him, and he owed her no obligations. Okay, she did save him from the Gestapo and nurse him back to health, but hadn't he made up for that? He had tried to view this situation through a woman's eyes. Was that ever hard!

The whole day, he was preoccupied with such thoughts. He went about his work almost as if an afterthought. He was very detached from the rest of the world. He did notice, however, the rest of the Rat Patrol left him pretty much to himself. They didn't try to make small talk. For that, he was thankful.

It wasn't until dinner, that he finally said anything. He stared at his cup of tea for awhile. Eventually he looked up and smiled briefly. "What do you chaps think?" He didn't bother explaining, he knew they understood exactly what he was talking about.

Troy glanced at the other two, then at Moffitt. He took a deep breath.

"If you love Christina, stay with her. If you still love Gabrielle, you have to break it off with Christina. It wouldn't be fair to Christina if you stayed with her. It would make her feel second-hand."

Hitch and Tully nodded in agreement.

"He's right, sarge," Hitch said.

"And we leave tomorrow. Maybe taking a break from her will help you sort out your feelings," added Troy.

Moffitt slowly nodded. He sighed deeply.

"I suppose you're right. Thanks for the advice, old man." He got up from the table. "I guess I'll be off."

* * *

Christina surveyed herself in the mirror and exhaled. She was going to try and talk to Moffitt before her shift that night. Maybe she could get a definite yes or no from him. She knew it didn't really matter about Gabrielle. After all, she was married. But Christina had to know if Moffitt still loved her. If he did, she'd have to leave. She couldn't bear being with someone who still hadn't gotten over his old girlfriend.

Christina picked up a pencil and outlined her lips. She wanted to look as nice as she could. She needed to remind Jack she was a woman. She grabbed the mascara and brush. She stared at it before throwing it down. Her eyelashes didn't curl no matter what she did with them. She was in envy of Gabrielle's long, beautiful eyelashes that she routinely batted at Moffitt.

She finished her makeup and carefully looked at herself. She knew she was pretty. Some would say beautiful. Like most women she usually looked at the other competition when she walked into a room. Christina worried a little too much about her looks and she knew it. Her vanity hadn't been lessened by Gabrielle's arrival. She found herself constantly comparing herself to Gabrielle.

Christina didn't like Gabrielle. She didn't really have a good reason. The woman had been nothing, if not very polite to her. Christina knew it wasn't Gabrielle's fault Jack might still love her. But she was jealous and realized it. Christina didn't enjoy the feeling, but nevertheless, it was there. She couldn't blame Gabrielle for falling in love with Jack. He was gallant and chivalrous and a whole host of other things that would make any girl swoon. Practically a modern-day knight. Christina smiled at the thought. She picked up her scarf and tied it in her hair. She straightened her back. It was time.

* * *

Christina walked to Moffitt and Troy's room with vigor and door was open so she went right in. She was shocked. Moffitt had Gabrielle in his arms, and was kissing her. Christina stared at them, not moving. This could not be Jack. The woman was married! Christina remained rooted in the doorway until Gabrielle broke the kiss. That was when Jack saw her. His face blanched and he started to get up.

"Christina," he said.

She shook her head and held up a hand.

"No, Jack."

She turned and marched out the door.

* * *

Christina marched into the hospital seething. She stalked to a pile of unfolded sheets. She picked up the first one and began folding. Unshed tears blocked her view, but she did not make an attempt to wipe them. She continued folding, but her sharp, angry movements combined with her obstructed vision, made it impossible for her to fold it properly. Frustrated, she threw the sheet on an empty bed and sat down next to it. Tears made their way down her face. She angrily wiped them away and glanced at her hand.

"Wonderful," she muttered, "now my makeup's ruined."

Realizing she was getting concerned and curious looks from the wounded soldiers, Christina quickly grabbed the sheet and commenced to folding again.

She continued on with her work trying not to think about Moffitt. Finding this hopeless, she went over to work next to one of the other nurses.

The nurse, Veronica, smiled at her.

"Trouble in paradise?"

The news of Gabrielle and Moffitt had spread across the base. Everyone knew about it, especially the nurses.

Christina glared at her.

"You could say that."

Veronica put an arm around her.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like this. Why don't you march right in there and tell him what you think. Better yet, tell them both what you think."

"No. I really can't. They haven't done anything. Jack can't help what he feels. She can't either." Christina refused to say Gabrielle's name. Just thinking about them made her eyes swell with new tears.

"How about you go to your room? You can't work like this," Veronica said.

"But I can't. Who'll take my shift?"

"Don't worry, honey, I'll find someone."

Christina hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Look, I'll take your shift for you."

"Oh, I can't do that. You have a date tonight."

"Nonsense. Now you just go to bed and in the morning you'll feel much better."

Christina smiled faintly. "Thank you, Veronica." She left and headed for her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Christina burst into her room and shut the door a little too hard. She cringed when it slammed closed. She yanked off her scarf and threw it on her bed. Stalking to her mirror, she glared at her reflection. Black tears had dried on her face making it appear as if a small tire had run over her cheeks. She grabbed her cream and smeared it carelessly on her face. Grabbing a nearby washcloth, Christina wiped her makeup off leaving uneven streaks of color on her face. Exhaling loudly, she went to make a cup of tea. She walked to her small cupboard and took down the tin of tea Moffitt had given her. Christina couldn't help but smile at the thought. Her smile was quickly replaced with a look that rivaled storm clouds. She threw the tin and lid into the cupboard and slammed the door closed. She glanced wildly about the room before marching to the door. She stopped at the door for a moment before shaking her head. "He deserves it," she said through gritted teeth. Moments later, she burst through Moffitt's door. The door swung open and hit him on the forehead. He winced and brought a hand to the bump forming.

"Going somewhere? You're in an awful lot of hurry."

Christina glared back at him in response. Her eyes searched the room until they landed on what they were looking for. She calmly walked over to his pack and dumped the contents on his cot. She rifled through his things until she found what she wanted. Grabbing it, she walked over to where he stood by the door, gaping. She thrust the tea in his face.

"Thanks for the tea," she snapped. She ran out of the door almost bumping into Troy.

"Oh, hello Sam."

Troy nodded. "Evening, Christina." He looked down at the tea in her hand. "Moffitt lend you his tea?"

Christina flushed slightly and followed his gaze to the tea in her hand. Her back straightened and she met his gaze. "You could say that. Now if you will excuse me I'd like to make my tea."

Troy stepped aside to let her pass. After she'd gone, Troy looked quizzically at his friend. "What happened?" he asked.

Moffitt sighed. "She caught me kissing Gabrielle."

Troy's eyes widened. "You did what? What were you thinking? Christina's your girlfriend. Even if you don't love her anymore, you can't just go around kissing whomever you please. Not to mention Gabrielle is married."

"Actually I can go around kissing whomever I please. I have the physical capability. Not to mention-" Moffitt stopped at the look Troy gave him. He lowered his gaze. "I know I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry."

Troy narrowed his eyes and stared straight at Moffit. "You know exactly what I mean. What you did was extremely dishonorable. You cheated on your girlfriend with another woman. You also made that same woman cheat on her own husband. You shouldn't desecrate a marriage like that." Troy shook his head. "Well, what are you going to do now?"

Moffitt ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't know. I know I made a mistake. I didn't mean for this to happen. It just did. I'm such an idiot." He groaned.

Troy nodded. "Yes, yes you are. You should have dealt with this as soon a she showed up. Now you have two angry women on your hands." He pointed to the door. "I suggest you go talk to Christina and try to get her to forgive you, though I wouldn't blame her if she doesn't."


	9. Chapter 9

Moffitt stared thoughtfully at Troy. "You really think I should talk to her now? Maybe I can wait until tomorrow? Let her cool down a bit." He shuffled nervously and bit his lip.

Troy stared at Moffitt in disbelief. "You're a coward," he spat.

"I'm what?" Moffitt's face darkened. He laughed bitterly. "Would you like to repeat that?"

"With pleasure. You are a coward." Troy drew out the words. "Can't you see how much she's hurting? Go to her now. Don't let your pride prevent you from admitting your mistakes."

Moffitt sighed. "I suppose you're right." He turned and left the room. He ran to Christina's room. As he was about to knock, his courage left him. He stared aimlessly at her door. "Come on," he told himself, "just do it." He knocked.

"Who is it?"

Moffitt recognized Helen, Christina's roommate.

"It's Jack," replied, "May I come in?" He heard a rustle and voices speaking in a whisper.

"Oh, no. Make him go away." He could barely make out Christina's voice. His heart sank at her words.

"What should I tell him?" asked Helen.

"I don't know," she whispered back fiercely. "Just make him leave. I can't talk to him right now?"

Helen's worried voice came floating back to Moffitt. "Maybe you should talk to him. See what he has to say."

Moffitt couldn't take it anymore. "I can hear you."

Helen gasped and reluctantly opened the door. The tall Englishman ducked to enter. Christina lay on her bed, curled up, her back toward him. Moffitt approached cautiously.

"Christina? Christina, I'm very sorry. Can we talk about it? Will you please forgive me? Would you look at me please? I don't enjoy talking to your back." She didn't move. Moffitt ran a hand through his hair in frustration. This was a hundred times harder than he thought it would be. "Please, Christina? I can't see your beautiful brown eyes unless you're facing me." At those words she rolled over and sat up. Ah, that did it. Moffitt smiled to himself. "Thank you, Christina. That's a girl." He wasn't prepared for the hard slap he received. His head rolled back. Moffitt rubbed his cheek and grimaced. "What was that for?"

* * *

 **I am back! Yay! I hope to finish this story soon. Thank you to all who waited patiently and sent me notes of encouragement. I took a hiatus for about seven or eight months. Every time I would try to write, nothing would come out. After this story, I do not plan to write anymore Rat Patrol. As much as I love it, I cannot seem to write it as well as I would like. Therefore, I will be turning my efforts to other fandoms. Mainly, Hogan's Heroes and perhaps Phantom of the Opera. I don't know, we shall see. I appreciate all the reviews and constructive criticism I have received from this fandom. I'd appreciate of you would check out my other work. No pressure, though. :)**


End file.
